fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.49
PREVIOUSLY ON FANDEMONIUM: A rift in time and space has opened up in the basement of Fandemonium mansion. Heart is dead, having sacrificed herself to defeat the Three Dark Ones- the ones directly responsible for the rift. The Three Dark Ones themselves, however, were merely pawns- the true person responsible for the day's horrible events, the Yellow Eyed Man, stands on the balcony of the producer's headquarters, his victim, Super Hound, chained beside him. Yellow Eyed Man: Dawn is almost here. The rift will soon be bigger than the mansion, if all goes according to plan. Super Hound: Ugh... it won't. You'll be defeated. Yellow Eyed Man: Really, now? When have I ever been defeated in the past? Super Hound: The guy you hired to try and kill Pashie failed. He was humiliated. They called him the "Almost Killer". Yellow Eyed Man: I know. All of this was part of my plan. He was never supposed to succeed, he was supposed to get ratings for the show. Super Hound: You're sick, you know that? Before the Yellow Eyed Man can respond, a cloud of ashes swirls around the balcony and solidifies as Steel the Chameleon. Steel: All right. Start talking. Yellow Eyed Man: Steel! What a pleasent surprise! I thought you'd be off with your friends at the mansion. Steel: I am- at least, half of me is. I can shapeshift now, remember? I split myself into two bodies. One's at the mansion, one's here. Super Hound: Steel! He's opened a portal at the mansion... Steel: I know. It killed Heart, as well as two of the freaks who were opening it. Yellow Eyed Man: It's funny that you should arrive just now, Steel... so your little friend the Super Hound will get to watch you die. You know, you'll die anyway when the portal closes again, but it'll be interesting to see the pathetic little puppy's reaction to seeing his rescuer turned to dust. Steel: What exactly are you going to do? Yellow Eyed Man: I'm going to use my little backup plan... Sunnyscythe, in Steel's old body and wielding a gigantic, flaming scythe, leaps out of nowhere and tackles Steel. The two fight, Sunnyscythe using the scythe to disorient Steel. Sunnyscythe: Hahahahaa... Steel: Crazy little bastard... Steel changes his hand into a sword and impales Sunnyscythe with it. He then swings it around and slices apart the chains keeping the Super Hound imprisoned. Yellow Eyed Man: I hope you realize that nothing you do is going to save you... when dawn comes, MLv3 will close the rift, thereby killing you all. Super Hound: We'll see about that. The Super Hound lunges at the Yellow Eyed Man, eyes bloodshot with fury, jaws wide open. Yellow Eyed Man: What do you- Before the Yellow Eyed Man can finish, the Super Hound tackles him. The momentum of the attack sends both of them into the railing of the balcony, which splinters apart. Steel: Super Hound! Super Hound and the Yellow Eyed Man plummet off of the edge. Steel races toward the edge, planning on changing into a gigantic bird and saving them. Behind him, Sunnyscythe staggers to his feet and stabs Steel with the Scythe, distracting him for just long enough that it's too late. Steel: Do you realize what you’ve just done?! Sunnyscythe: Hahaha. Ahaha. You can’t hurt me. Haha. Steel: Really? Watch me. ---- Meanwhile, at the mansion, all of the inhabitants have fled to the third story of the building, due to the rest of it steadily being flooded by the water coming from the portal. The other Steel has been relaying information about what is happening at the producers’ headquarters. '' Clyde: Poor Super Hound… Hiro: We don’t know he’s dead, Clyde. Clyde: He fell off a building! Hiro: Yeah, but Steel didn’t see the body… Steel: Look, guys. From what little information I managed to get from the Yellow Eyed Man before he fell, I gather that MLv3 will close the portal at dawn, causing a massive shockwave that will kill us all. Therefore, we should probably get down to the basement and defeat him before he can do that. It’s almost dawn. If we defeat him, the portal will close- so the key is to beat him before dawn. That way, the shockwave produced will not be as bad. PKB: H-H-Heart tried to do that, but MLv3 wouldn’t budge. MLv2: …I’m a robot, like MLv3, except that MLv3 exists mostly just what the producers want him to do. I’m more free-willed than him… if I can get down there, I can probably reprogram him to close the portal. It’ll be easier for me than for any of you… all I have to do is connect with him and feed most of my data into his body. My consciousness will therefore be spread between the two bodies, but I think it will be fairly easy for my data to override his. Clyde: If it’s that easy, why didn’t you do it last time, when he tried to replace you? MLv2: This time, he’s distracted and weak. He won’t be able to fight back. Clyde: Are you sure you want to do this? MLv2: Do I have a choice? ''Before anyone else can say anything, MLv2 heads down the stairs. '' Hiro: …good luck, ML. ---- ''MLv2 wades through the water, which steadily grows deeper and deeper. When he finally reaches the basement door, he tugs it open and heads down the stairs, completely submerged by water. It was a ghostly affect: MLv3 in the center of the room, the bottom of the portal hovering over him. Beams of energy periodically launch from his eyes into the heart of the portal, fueling it, making it larger. MLv2: Hello? MLv3: …y-you… MLv2: I’m going to stop the portal now. MLv3: W-why...? You’ll die… MLv2: Yes, but the destruction won’t be as bad if I close the portal now, rather than when you’re programmed to shut it down. MLv3: No… the destruction will be almost as bad… thousands will die. MLv2: What happens if the portal stays open? MLv3: All the dimensions flood together… MLv2: That wouldn’t be pleasant. But… less people will die that way, won’t they? MLv3: …yes. MLv2 walks toward MLv3 and puts his hand on MLv3’s chest, transferring data into MLv3. MLv3: What are you doing? MLv2: I’m saving the world. MLv3: It’s… funny… MLv2: What? MLv3: If the world ends, I die. If the world lives, I die. So why should I care either way? MLv2 doesn’t answer. Instead, he waits until he’s sure that most of MLv3’s consciousness has been overridden by his own. Then, in MLv3’s body, he looks up at the portal... To be continued! Will the two Metal Lockeds die? Will the world be saved? Are the Yellow Eyed Man and Super Hound really dead? Find out in the finale! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters